


first day of shipmas

by oh_worm



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of shipmas, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_worm/pseuds/oh_worm
Summary: I was supposed to do the 12 days of shipmas but got lazybut I did the first three1. Snowball fight2. Holiday Songs3. Making Holiday Treats





	1. Snowball Fight

“What use do I have in the Bunce home?” 

Baz was folding his arms as he leaned against the countertop. Simon was choosing one of his many wool jumpers out of his closet to go over one of his last white button-down leftover from Watford. One that his wings hadn’t ripped through yet. 

“As much as me?” Simon said over a hanger. He lowered it to eye Baz. “What’s that even supposed to mean?” 

“I just don’t understand why you intend on spending one of our only days off this month on spending time with Penelope. Whom, unless you forgot, we live with.”

“Because.” Simon was throwing on his tan wool jumper and fixing his now mussed hair. “I don’t have a family, and you hate yours.” Simon walked over to Baz and fixed up his collar that was poking up from under a navy sweater--one that Simon had picked out, though, not as fluffy or festive as his own. 

“You have a family.” Baz was looking at Simon, confused. 

“I refuse to acknowledge the existence of the biological. Now, you are my family.” Simon placed a hand on Baz’s cheek and kissed the corner of his lips. Baz grinned happily back at Simon, it was touching to say the least. “And Penelope. So let’s go.” Baz groaned. 

 

Dinner actually went pretty great. Everyone managed to keep their moods together. It was surprising, the normal was pretty abnormal looking into the lives of Simon and Baz. The three magick kids were now sitting together in the kitchen talking about older times in Watford. They hadn’t gotten out that long ago, but the stories they’re telling are closer to the time they entered Watford than they are to when they graduated. 

“I can’t believe they actually left me with Trixie. For seven. years.” Penelope complained. “I would’ve ripped her hair out her sleep if it weren’t for the bloody anathema. They should’ve had some kind of switch out each year.”

“Agreed.” Simon rolled his eyes. Baz looked at him, offended.

“Tell me how you really feel, Snow.” Baz said sarcastically. Simon smirked.

“What? We pretending all those years of torture didn’t happen?” He retorted. 

“You did shove him down a staircase.” Penelope pitched in, sipping her drink like she wasn’t even part of the conversation. 

“I wouldn’t have had to if you weren’t such an obnoxious roommate.” 

“Which is why I was agreeing with Penelope!” 

Baz hated being wrong, more than anything. He didn’t even want to continue the matter. 

“ **Snowball fight.** ” Baz flicked his wand discreetly beneath the countertop and right as the window behind Penelope opened, a snowball flew in and bashed into Simon’s face. He didn’t even give the effort to dodge or spell back at him. Penelope choked back a laugh. 

“Oh my god-” Penelope was holding back from laughing probably way too hard at this situation.

“What?” Simon glared as he wiped off the snow with a towel. Baz, who was also laughing to himself, was trying to rub some away with his fingers, to which Simon was swatting him away.

“ _Snowball._ ” Penelope managed to squeak out between giggles. Simon and Baz shared a look before they both joined in, making the all laugh even harder. 

“How’s that for a cool down, Snowball?” Baz wrapped his arm around Simon.

“Call me that again and you’ll be sleeping in the snow.” 

“Mind showing me that later?” Baz smirked. Penelope groaned. 

“No, go back to hating each other. I think I liked that better.” She pretended to gag. Simon and Baz laughed again.


	2. Holiday Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s gonna have the same writing style that Rainbow used for Carry On because it’s easier and I wanna get everyone’s moods in for this one!   
> Instead of basing the story around a song or how they feel about songs, each character has their own song.   
> Agatha - Snow in California/Ariana Grande  
> Baz - White Christmas/Iving Berlin/Violin  
> Simon - It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas/Johnny Mathis

**Agatha**

Probably the only downside to moving to california: Christmas. But believe me, I am not complaining that I can go out and get a tan and spend the day in the sun during Christmas season. It’s not the snow I miss, definitely not that. I miss the cookies and the lights, the songs that would play in the streets and in the stores. Everything was green and red and it was beautiful. 

Sometimes I wish it would snow in California. Though, hell would probably break loose. I don’t want it to be cold, I just want to see it fall and to see it on the ground.

And I miss my friends. I still video chat Penny occasionally, and usually Simon or Baz is there too, not always. I’m happy I got away from that life, but I don’t want to forget about the people that I learned the most from.

 

**Baz**

There’s only two tolerable things about Christmas, which is the food and music. But not the shitty pop music they play on the radio, real, classical, traditional music. Snow says that I only think that because I won’t give other music a try. The public shoving it down your throat everywhere you go for the whole month of December is trying enough.

Penelope is tolerable enough, but I don’t identify her with Christmas. She’s just generally the most tolerable out of anybody in my social circle. 

Oh, and to go back to the food. It’s the only other holiday besides Thanksgiving where there’s a feast of meats. Except that this time, it’s red meats, and Penelope knows how to cook it rare.

**Simon**

My friends are my family, and they are gonna get the most goddamn festive Christmas they’ve ever experienced. I’ve been working on the apartment all morning with Penny while Baz was at his classes. 

“Simon, you know you’re gonna be the one taking all this down, right?” Penny side-eyed me. 

“In a month.” I stated back.

“Nuh-uh.” She shook her head. Her ponytail whipped at each of her cheeks. “January second, tops.” 

I rolled my eyes. It wasn’t an unreasonable deal, or maybe it was a demand, but I wouldn’t mind keeping it up a little longer. I did spend more than a probably should have on all these lights, and food for only three.

The doorbell rings and takes me out of my train of thought. Must be Baz. Wait, why is Baz ringing the doorbell? 

“Got it.” Penelope is smiling devilishly as she walks over to the door. It’s a bit scary. She opens the door to reveal,

“Agatha!”

“Penelope!” They hug each other.

“Agatha?” I stare at her in disbelief.

“Simon!” Agatha runs over and squeezes me in a tight hug.

“Agatha!” I say, still in disbelief. “Wait, did you know about this?” I ask Penelope.

“Well, yeah. She’s not just showing up and expecting us to feed and care for her without a conversation first.” Penelope says back. I shrug.

“Coming back here makes me realize how much I bloody hate winter.” Agatha says while taking off her coat and hanging it up. I notice she’s wearing a dress, no wonder she was freezing. 

“Wish I could say the same.” I respond back. “How long are you here for?”

“Few days. I still have school and rent to get back to.” She half-grinned. I’m actually pleased to see Agatha, it’s been a long time. 

“Crowley, Snow. Vomit your festivities enough?” 

Agatha, Penny, and I turn to the door to see Baz, who was just entering the door and already taking his coat off. 

“Baz!” Agatha said excitedly like she did for me and Penny. Baz flicks his attention towards Agatha and she hugs him tightly. He awkwardly pats her on the shoulder. 

“You’re, not in California.” Baz observes. 

“Woah, you really got me there, Captain Obvious.” Agatha rolled her eyes. 

Agatha, Penelope, Baz and I continued to talk for a while. Penelope made hot chocolate for everyone. Agatha talked about California, Baz talked about class, and Penny talked about how aggravating the decorations were to put up. We haven’t been this close since the end of Watford. It was a great feeling to talk to them in this warm and now very decorated apartment. For the first time in the past six hours decorating this tiny space, I couldn’t hear the music. All I could hear was my family, and no amount of Christmas songs could beat that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u haven't noticed yet, im posting the first three days of shipmas on one day bc i decided late that i was gonna post on ao3  
> ive been uploading it on tumblr in the carry on/snowbaz tags


	3. Making Holiday Treats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i know these are hella short, im just experimenting and trying to write for like, half an hour to an hour a day to improve

**Simon**

I’ve always been jealous of Baz. It’s nothing knew, Penny of course hasn’t let me live that down. Baz, too for that matter. It also feels really stupid to say especially now that we’re together and have been for months. There’s still things that he does that make me feel more like a Normal. 

This apartment isn’t big enough for both, so we have bar stools that reach an island counter between the living room and kitchen. I’m sitting and watching Baz make sweet after sweet. The apartment smells amazing. I was sitting on the couch before, sneaking treats with **Up, up, and away** until Baz got salty and made me sit and test the foods for him. It was a lot more fun when it was a stealth mission. 

“You’re gonna be the reason I gain the freshman fifteen.” I say grumpily, resting my head in my hand. I felt more tired and bored than full. 

“Freshman fifteen?” Baz says back, not even turning and facing me from where he’s whisking another batch of eggs. 

“Yeah, you know. The weight every freshman in college gains?” 

“Where’d you hear about that?” 

I grumbled. I’m too ornery to answer properly. I got up and stretched, which just made me feel light headed and get a real view of my new profound bloatedness. 

“Going somewhere?” Baz was now facing me, but I wasn’t facing him. I could only tell because I can feel his death stare burning the entire back of me. 

“Shower.” 

A stuffed, grouchy, and somewhat emotional shower. Part of me hates when Baz gets like this. 

But a bigger part of me hates when I get like this. 

I spent my time getting whatever shit together I could and got out of the shower. The shower was so hot and I spent so long in there that the whole bathroom was almost opaque with steam. I quickly shuffle out of the bathroom wearing only pants, not quite settled on a new shirt. I stop at my dresser to set the towel down that I was using to dry my curls.

There’s a note on the dresser. 

And on top of it, a plate with a hot sour cherry scone. 

“Stop being sour. Leave that for the scone.” 

As demanding as it was, I couldn’t be more happy to have him. I quickly threw on a tshirt and headed to the kitchen to get butter and kiss my idiot boyfriend.


End file.
